When a planting is transplanted, the planting includes a root ball. The root ball is positioned within a hole in the ground. Often the root ball does not get enough water, gets over watered, or does not get adequate fertilizer to grow downwardly into the soil. Planting also often needs support, such as support for a tree.
A need exists for a device that can secure a planting to the ground using a plurality of stakes.
A need exists for a device that can provide water, oxygen, and nutrients, while allowing simultaneous monitoring of a root status of the planting.
The present embodiments meet these needs.